


ONE SHOTS

by CommanderHeartEyes071215



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU, flower shop au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartEyes071215/pseuds/CommanderHeartEyes071215
Summary: A series of one shots of our two favorite girls ;)





	1. Flower Shop   AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! During the Christmas holidays, I've had a few ideas for one shots and wrote a couple down so I'm going to post them here :) I hope you'll like it! (maybe this will make up for the late updates in my other fics)

 

 

“Shit” Lexa muttered under her breath when it started raining heavily. She had yet to walk the five remaining blocks in between her current location and her house and had forgone bringing her coat with because the forecast announced a dry and sunny weather. **_Dry and sunny, my ass,_** Lexa thought to herself.

She cursed when the rain intensified and she started running under the pouring rain, looking around for some sort of shelter. The light streaming from a small shop a few feet away caught her attention and she ran towards it, praying that it was open. It seemed to be a small flower shop. She pushed the door of the shop open and hurriedly closed it behind her, a sigh escaping her lips.

“We were about to close” she heard a voice say and wanted to curse her bad luck.

She looked up and her brain momentarily stopped functioning. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened slightly.

In front of her was standing quite possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her twenty-two years of life. Blond hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders in mid-long waves and blue piercing eyes were looking right at her, a silent question written in them.

It took a few seconds for Lexa to understand that the stranger was waiting for her to say or do something. She straightened her posture and scowled when she noticed how water was dripping from her clothes and onto the clean floor of the shop.

“Sorry” Lexa cleared her throat, “I just…” she motioned towards the outside of the shop, at the unrelenting rain.

The stranger looked outside and hummed in understanding, “Got thrown off by it because of the forecast of this morning?”

Lexa nodded, “They announced dry and sunny. I don’t even know how they could be so wrong. I mean, it’s literally the opposite of what they said. I knew this would happen. I should have trusted my guts but nooo, I had to be a dumbass and leave without my coat. Who even does that? I’m such an-”

She stopped speaking when she noticed the smile on the woman's lips.

“Are you...are you amused by my misery?”

The woman laughed, “Sorry but you just really went off. It was cute”

Lexa blushed heavily and looked everywhere but at the woman, “Anyway, uhm, sorry for just barging in when you were closing. I’ll find somewhere else to find shelter at until it has died down a bit”

With that she turned around to leave but a voice stopped her, “Wait” the stranger said, “You can stay” she told Lexa, “Until it stops raining at least” she added.

“Really?”

The woman shrugged, “I’m not in a hurry to leave. I was only planning on watching some crappy tv shows on Netflix anyway”

Lexa smiled and, eyes downcast, she stepped further into the shop. The woman walked to the back of the shop and instructed for Lexa to follow after her. Lexa followed suit, careful not to bump against any flowers. As she walked, she noted more carefully the different bouquets and smiled. Those were very beautiful.

“The...uhm, the flower arrangements are gorgeous” she shyly commented.

The blonde grinned widely, as though the compliment was the first she had received in a long time, “Thank you” she pointed at a sofa, “You can sit here. I’ll bring you a towel”

“Y-you don’t have to” Lexa stuttered out, still mesmerized by the beauty of the woman standing in front of her.

“You're kind of making a mess” the woman pointed at her clothes and at the water dripping from those.

“Oh, right” Lexa blushed.

The woman disappeared and Lexa breathed out a sigh. She shut her eyes close, “Get yourself together” she whispered to herself, “It’s just a girl”

 ** _A very beautiful girl with a voice that could end all wars and eyes to die for,_ ** she added in her head before mentally telling herself to shut the fuck up.

Lexa sat up straighter and waited for the blonde's return, her fingers nervously tapping against her thighs as the wait stretched itself.

“That was the best I could find” the woman came back with a small towel and handed it to the brunette.

“Thank you” Lexa quietly mumbled, bringing the towel to her hair to try and dry her brown curls.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Uhm, L-Lexa”

 _“Uhm, L-Lexa?”_ the stranger repeated in a teasing tone.

“Just Lexa” Lexa quickly said.

“Nice to meet you, Just Lexa” the blonde said, grinning widely.

Lexa laughed quietly and looked up into blue eyes, hesitating to return the question. Maybe the woman wouldn’t want to reveal information about herself. Who was she to ask someone for-

“My name is Clarke”

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the stranger.

“I...I didn’t ask”

“I know” Clarke said, “But you wanted to”

Lexa smiled down at the floor, “Nice to meet you too” she all but mumbled.

“Looks like we'll be stuck here for some time” Clarke noted when she saw how hard it was still raining outside, “I would have offered to drive you back but I didn’t bring my car with me so it would be of no help”

“It’s fine” Lexa said, “I don’t have anywhere to be”

“You live close by?”

Lexa shrugged, “A few blocks away. I have a student apartment”

“What do you study?”

“Economics” Lexa answered with a smile, “I’m in my last year”

She loved economics. She always had. Her aptitudes in mathematics and economics often caused her classmates to mock her and target her when they needed a scapegoat. It didn’t stop her from brilliantly succeeding in school and she was now only a few months away from graduating from college.

“So, what's the plan after that?”

“Having my own company” Lexa said with confidence, “That’s the goal”

“Ambitious” Clarke commented, reaching for the water bottle on the table, “That’s impressive”

“What ab…” Lexa hesitated to ask her question.

“What about me?” Clarke finished for her and Lexa gave a timid nod, “I wanted to study art but that wasn’t ever a possibility”

“Why not?”

Clarke stared down at the water bottle and shrugged sadly, “My parents didn’t want me to”

Lexa kept silent. Truth was, she had no idea what to say, “Why...why the flower shop?” she tentatively asked.

Clarke smiled, “I don’t know” she admitted, “I had never even considered it before but I worked in a flower shop one day when I was nineteen and I liked it”

Lexa nodded, “Flowers are beautiful”

“They are” Clarke agreed, “I especially loved learning about what each of them means. I just find it really cool how you can convey a message through a flower bouquet”

Lexa smiled, eyes focused on her own hands, folded in her lap, “Could you teach me what the flowers mean?”

Clarke grinned at her and nodded, “Yes, of course” she extended her hand, “Come with me”

Lexa slid her hand in Clarke's and her heart jumped in her chest at the contact. The woman's hand was incredibly soft against her own and their hands fit perfectly together.

She hoped Clarke couldn't hear the loud thumping of her heart beating wildly in her chest as they walked back to the front of the shop.

Clarke let go of her hand when they stopped in front of some flowers and Lexa instantly missed the contact. It felt wrong to not be touching the woman anymore. Her hand felt so empty.

“This is a daffodil” Clarke showed a yellow flower, “It symbolizes rebirth and eternal life but it also represents unrequited love” she said, “A single one of those represents a misfortune but a bunch of daffodils is a symbol of joy and happiness”

Lexa watched Clarke's eyes light up as she spoke about the flowers. It was easy to see that the woman was passionate about it, “Can I touch it?”

“Sure” Clarke smiled.

Lexa carefully touched the flower and felt how smooth it was, “This is beautiful”

“Here you have purple hyacinths” Clarke moved onto the next flower, “The purple version of hyacinths is used to ask for forgiveness and to express a feeling of deep sadness”

“How do you know all that?” Lexa asked, admirative.

“I love learning about it. And it’s needed when you own a flower shop. Lots of clients come in asking for flowers that correspond to certain situations”

Lexa nodded, “What about this one?”

“This is the star of Bethlehem” Clarke said, “It can represent purity and innocence but also can be used to say I’m sorry”

“Is there a flower to say I think you're beautiful?” Lexa asked, blushing as soon as she finished her sentence.

Clarke turned to look at her and smiled softly, “Are you trying to tell me something?”

Lexa flushed red and looked down at her feet, stuttering out incoherent words.

“I’m just messing with you” Clarke said, laughing.

Lexa's heart fluttered at the sound of the blonde's laughter and her blush intensified, if that was even possible.

“To answer your question, any kinds of rose is symbol of love and passion but there are many more flowers that are linked to romance and beauty”

“Like which ones?”

“The chrysanthemums which are symbols of loyalty and love. They should be...right here” Clarke pointed at some pink flowers.

Lexa stepped closer and tentatively approached her hand to graze her fingers against the petals.

“You also have orchids. They represent admiration and innocence” Clarke showed them to the brunette.

Lexa's jaw dropped, “These are really beautiful”

“Sunflowers here” Clarke said, “A classic but not many people know their true meaning”

“What is it?”

“It is symbol of adoration and loyalty. It is also associated with happiness and longevity. Do you want to know the story behind those?”

Lexa eagerly nodded.

“In Greek mythology, Apollo and a nymph, Clytie, were lovers but Apollo left her for another, Leucothoe. To get her revenge, Clytie told Leucothoe’s father about her shared relationship with Apollo and her father buried her alive in anger. Apollo then turned Clytie into a flower. The reason sunflowers face the sun would be because Clytie used to watch Apollo push the sun all day long, hence the meaning of adoration behind the flowers”

“Wow. I didn’t know flowers had a link to Greek mythology”

“Yeah” Clarke smiled, “I love mythology. I know it is false and invented stories but it’s still interesting to learn about it”

She looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped, “Looks like we can go back outside”

Lexa followed her gaze and a pang of disappointment surged inside her chest when she realized she would have to leave the woman.

Clarke grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on, “It was nice to have someone to speak to” she smiled at Lexa.

The brunette smiled back and a blush appeared on her cheeks when Clarke's gaze lingered on her for a few more seconds.

“Stop by whenever you want” Clarke then said, grabbing her bag and opening the door.

Lexa nodded, “Thank you for letting me stay” she quietly said as she stepped outside.

“No problem” Clarke gave her one last smile, then she pointed behind her, “I’m going this way”

“I’m going the other way” Lexa said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“See you around, Lexa” Clarke said, “Don’t be a stranger”

Lexa smiled and watched as she walked away. She let out a sigh and started walking back towards her apartment, “I’m so screwed”

  
\------------

  
“Lexa?” Anya called for her best friend's attention for the third time tonight, “What's up with you? You’re barely listening to me”

Lexa shook her head, trying to empty her thoughts of Clarke, of her sweet smile and of the melodious sound of her laughter, “Sorry, I’m listening”

“What happened to you?” Anya squinted her eyes at her, “You are unusually happy today”

Lexa scoffed, “I’m always happy” she tried to dodge the question.

“Not like this” Anya insisted, “Spill. What happened?”

Lexa sighed, knowing she had no choice but to give in because Anya wouldn’t let it go, “I met a girl”

Anya's eyes brightened and she was about to speak before Lexa stopped her.

“Before you say anything, no, it's not like that. I just needed a place to stay in while it was raining and she let me stay inside her flower shop”

“Gay”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “She just explained to me the meaning of each flower”

“Gay”

“AND then we left, that’s it. Nothing happened”

“Gay”

“Are you just going to say gay after each of my sentences?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“Gay” Anya repeated with a smirk.

“I can’t believe you” Lexa huffed out.

Anya grabbed her hands, “Lex, you have to get her number right now”

“It’s 10pm”

“You know what I meant”

Lexa shook her head, “She’s probably straight. I don’t want to face rejection again”

“You don't even know if she's straight” Anya said, “Did she tell you she was?”

“No”

“Then you got nothing to lose!” Anya insisted.

“Except my pride and my self-esteem”

“Extra, much?”

“I prefer realistic” Lexa said.

“If you don’t go and talk to her, I’ll do it for you” Anya said.

“You don’t even know where her shop is”

“There aren't that many flower shops in town. It should be easy”

“Don’t you dare” Lexa warned.

“You know what you have to do”

Lexa buried her face in her hands, “I never should have told you anything” she mumbled against her hands.

  
\---------------

  
Clarke sighed in disappointment when she closed the shop. It had been three days and no sign of Lexa. It was like their meeting had just been a dream.

Truth was, she had enjoyed the girl's presence more than she cared to admit. It offered for a change from her habits and slightly monotone rhythm of life.

The first thing she had noticed about Lexa was the beauty of her bright green eyes, light makeup making them stand out.

She rarely met people who seemed genuinely interested in flowers and what their meaning was. She had been asked that question by people before but most of them had stopped listening after a couple flowers.

Not Lexa.

The girl looked ready to spend the night doing this and it caused a pleasant warmth to erupt in Clarke's chest, something akin to pride.

She placed the keys back in her pocket, readjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder and headed back home. If she had stayed a couple minutes longer, she would have seen Lexa run towards the store, only to find it closed and devoid of any lights.

“Shit” the brunette mumbled, “Too late”

She walked back home, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast, wondering if she would be brave enough to come back here tomorrow.

  
\------------

  
Clarke looked up when she heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening. Her lips stretched into a smile when she recognized the person standing in front of her, “Lexa”

“You remember my name?” the brunette asked, surprise evident in her eyes.

“Of course” Clarke laughed, “You were my source of entertainment on a sad, rainy Monday evening”

Lexa stepped up to the counter and breathed deeply through her nose, “Okay” she told herself.

Clarke giggled, “Why so nervous?”

Lexa looked up and spoke firmly and clearly, “Can I have a bouquet of orchids and red roses?”

Clarke smiled, “Of course. Wait a minute” she went in the back to collect the flowers and make the bouquet.

Lexa watched attentively as the blonde worked. Clarke was very focused on the task. Lexa swallowed down the lump in her throat and tried to calm her fast-beating heart.

Once it was finished, Clarke handed the bouquet to Lexa, “Here you go”

Lexa paid for it with shaky hands.

Clarke took the money from her hand, their fingers grazing together, the contact sending a small jolt of electricity through their bodies. Clarke gave her back the change, “Whoever gets that bouquet is a very lucky person” she smiled.

Lexa smiled back and stepped outside for a second to collect her thoughts. She gave herself a mental pep talk, then walked back inside confidently, holding the newly made flower bouquet in her right hand.

“Lexa?” Clarke said when she saw her walk back inside, “Did you forget something?”

Lexa presented the bouquet to her, “These are for you” she said with a smile, “I had it made by a really beautiful florist, I don't know if you've heard of her shop but you should go there sometime”

 _ **That sounded better in my head,** _ Lexa silently cursed herself.

Clarke laughed, “You bought flowers here just to give them back to me?” she asked, eyes soft and a smile plastered on her face.

Lexa nodded, “You make it sound like a weird thing to do”

Clarke took the flowers in her hands, “It’s not weird. Unusual, yes. But not weird” she gave Lexa a sweet smile, “It’s quite adorable, actually”

Lexa blushed and clasped her hands together in front of her, bouncing on her heels slightly, “I have something to ask you”

Clarke placed the flowers on the counter and leaned on the counter, elbows resting on it and head supported by her hands, “I’m listening”

“You told me that those flowers were symbols of admiration and innocence and well, what I wanted to say…” she took a deep breath and her eyes connected with encouraging blue ones, “I like you and I wanted to ask you if you would want to go on a date with me?”

Clarke's lips slowly turned into a blinding smile, “You’re blushing” she pointed out, just to make Lexa even more flustered, “And yes, I would love to”

Lexa's eyes widened, “Wait really?” she asked, “I’m not prepared for this. I thought you would say no”

Clarke laughed and stood back up, “Why would I?” she asked.

Lexa shrugged.

“I happen to have a weak spot for cute brunettes who get flustered easily” Clarke winked at her. She ripped a piece of paper and grabbed a pen, scribbling down on it, “Here”

Lexa looked down at it and smiled when she saw the digits forming what she assumed to be Clarke's number.

“Call me” the blonde smiled.

Lexa nodded, “I will” she held the piece of paper close to her chest, afraid to lose it somehow, “Thank you" she said, looking into blue eyes, "See you” she all but whispered before running out of the shop.

Clarke laughed when she saw the brunette do a small victory dance outside the shop.

 

 

 


	2. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep writing my name wrong and I can't tell if you're doing this on purpose or if you're just really bad at spelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rather short but I hope you'll like it nonetheless :)

 

 

“It’s Clarke. C-L-A-R-K-E” 

The barista scribbled something down on the cup and proudly handed it to Clarke once the coffee was prepared, “There you go” 

Clarke looked down at it once she was seated, and read what the barista had written on her cup. 

**_Klarke_ **

“Seriously?” she asked herself. She turned around to say something but the barista was already busy with another customer.

She sighed and let it go. **_Seriously though, are those people paid to misspell your name? Are they illiterate or just specifically forbidden from spelling it right?_** she thought to herself. 

She sipped her drink silently and felt a stare on her. She raised her eyes and looked around but everyone was either busy reading a newspaper or chatting with their friends. She frowned and looked back down at her phone, missing the way the barista’s eyes lingered on her before the woman started tending to another customer.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

“Again?” Clarke said to herself when she looked down at the cup she had been handed.

**_Clark_ **

“This has got to be a joke” she looked towards the barista and saw the woman quickly avert her eyes. 

She got up, “Excuse me?” 

The brunette barista hummed and flicked her eyes up to look at her, “Something wrong?” 

“Yeah. The spelling of my name”

The barista looked closer, “Oh, sorry” she said, “What did you say it was again?” 

“C-L-A-R-K-E” 

“Here” the barista said, smiling brightly as she handed it to her. 

Clarke was momentarily stunned by how beautiful the woman’s smile was. She shook her head to get back to the present, “Thank you” she looked down. 

~~**_Clark_ ** ~~ _**Clorke** _

“Did I get it right?” the barista said with a smirk. 

 ** _Wait, is she doing this on purpose?_** Clarke wondered. When she saw the mischievous look in green eyes, she had her answer. 

She looked at the name on the woman's name tag. **_Lexa, beautiful name,_** she thought to herself. 

“You got it perfectly right, Alexis, thank you” she said before turning around, hearing the sound of Lexa's laughter behind her. 

She smiled in victory.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

“There you go” Lexa handed the cup to her and Clarke quickly looked down at it to find out which original way to spell her name Lexa had come up with today. 

**_Clahrk_ **

She laughed, “Good one, Alex” she told the brunette before going to sit at her usual seat. 

This had been going on for over a week now and Lexa kept coming up with various spellings of her name, going from Clarque to Clarkk. 

In return, she had called Lexa various names, all similar but none the brunette's actual name. Lexi and Lena were a couple ones she had used. 

On her way out, she chanced a glance at Lexa and grinned when the barista winked at her. She was blushing the whole way home.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

“Here” Lexa handed her the coffee. 

“Thanks” Clarke said before hurriedly glancing down at it. She frowned when she saw what was written. 

**_Clarke._ ** ****

“You spelled it right” she commented, “Why? That’s not fun, why would you spell it right?” 

Lexa laughed, “There is only so much imagination I have to find variants of your name, Clarke” 

Clarke's heart jumped at the way Lexa pronounced her name. She hadn’t ever heard it spoken like this. Lexa clicked the _k_ more than anyone else did and it sounded heavenly. 

“Turn the cup around” Lexa quietly said and for the first time since they had started this whole thing, the brunette actually looked nervous. 

Clarke curiously looked on the back of the cup and her eyebrows shot up.

 

_1-646-234-6789_

“A phone number” she dumbly stated the obvious. 

“It’s mine” Lexa clarified, “I’m honestly just taking a leap of faith here in assuming you're interested because I would look really stupid if you aren’t” 

Clarke stared at her, kind of dumbfounded, and she saw Lexa's expression shift into one of disappointment. 

“It’s okay if you’re not-” 

“I am” she interjected, “Interested, I mean” she added, “I’m just a bit surprised because I didn’t think you would be” 

“I'd be crazy not to be” Lexa quickly said, giving Clarke a sweet smile, “Can I take you on a date someday?”

“I’d love that” Clarke returned the smile. 

Lexa grinned, “Good, great” she said. 

Clarke looked at the time on her watch and cursed, “Shit. I’m so sorry but I’m gonna be late for work so I gotta leave now but I’ll text you” 

Lexa grinned, “Go save lives” she said, nodding at the scrubs Clarke hadn’t bothered taking off before her break, “Talk to you later, Clarkey” 

Clarke laughed, “Talk to you later, Alexandra” 

She heard the sound of Lexa's laughter as she hurried out of the coffee shop, her coffee in hand. Needless to say she couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day and it got her some teasing from her co-workers.

 

 


End file.
